The aim of this research project is to isolate and identify antibiotics from marine organisms. During the next year, we will study the antibiotics from sponges collected in the Caribbean. From a total of 120 sponges, over 40 gave crude extracts which inhibited the growth of test microorganisms in vitro. When other drug activities are suspected, compounds will be subjected to more extensive pharmacological evaluation.